Ayano x KyoukoNo Sleep
by JohnSwayzee
Summary: Ayano helps Kyouko finish her doujin chapters before deadline. Minor Fluff


*Yawn*  
"You should really go to sleep Toshino Kyoko."

"Ayano, your gonna have to kill me." She said gathering up her energy to continue the last page.

I was helping Toshino Kyoko finish her a scheduled chapter for her next Mirakurun doujin. She had apparently started Wednesday and went crazy to finish it by the time she told her fans she would post, which was Saturday.

"You haven't slept in 30 hours and it's almost 1 in the morning." I tried to convince her.

"Which means it's already Saturday, plus nothings late on Fridays. Pass me the pen please." She answered.

That's good, it means she's done with the sketch and she'll soon be able to sleep. Last night she only slept for about 3 hours because of school and working on Mirkurun and the bags under her eyes showed that. Also she wasn't bursting with energy, just thinking about her doujin and occasional small talk or small talk, although it was weird seeing her reserved and acting semi-normal compared to the usual Toshino Kyoko it was also pretty cute.

"Thank you for helping me with all this." She said completely sincerely.

It kind of caught me off guard to say the least and a small blush started showing.

"W-Well it's only natural for a Student Council member to care about a student's health." I said trying to brush it off.

"I know the real reason." She said slyly

I instantly froze up. What real reason? Did she actually know I've been crushing on her?

"You're a total Mirakurun fangirl, aren't you?" She questioned.

"Eh?"

"It's okay, I was there once aswell, infact I still am." She said reassuring me.

"I'm not a fangirl, I was just worried you'd burn out working this hard and wanted to help." I said clarifying.

"I knew you cared." She said smiling at me, igniting my blush again.

I had no reply, just smiled back and looked and saw her halfway through finishing her final drawing.

"I think it's important to be honest with people." She said out of nowhere.

"Being completely open is probably a bad thing but misunderstandings can be really bad. That's just what I think." She continued.

Maybe she's right, but it's pretty difficult when you don't know what other people will think and you're afraid to mess up. She probably doesn't think of small stuff like that, it's why she's so social and cool.

A small smile formed as I thought of Toshino Kyoko and how awesome she was. After noticing me in thought she focused back on her work.

After about 5 minutes and some shading, Toshino Kyoko sighed a sigh of relief and moved her paper to the side.

"Now we do the extra chapter!" She said triumphantly.

"Are you ready?" She said looking to me.

"Absolutely not, you're going to sleep." I said sternly

"But I told them I would include an extra in the next chapter." She said.

"How many pages?" I said trying to reason with her to just do it when she wakes up.

"Just 6 pages it'll be done before you know it." She said.

After much debate she stood her ground and started drawing her first page, much to my dismay. I begrudgingly started helping her since I still had plenty of fuel left.

15 minutes in I say, looking down, "You really need to make some type of schedule and stuff like this wouldn't happen."

When there wasn't any response I look over to see her head down on her drawing, eyes closed, lightly snoring, pencil still in hand. I go to her and decide she won't be sleeping in an uncomfortable chair but I won't wake her up since she'll stay up and she looks so cute. Ok, I'm going to carry her to her bed. I slowly maneuver my hand under her upper leg, my face long since past a tomato in redness, and my other hand mid-way up her back and lift her up into my arms. Her body heat pressed up against me, I look at her peaceful, smiling, sleeping face and try to lay her down into her bed as gently as possible hoping for her to sleep well. After being reminded of just how much I loved Toshino Kyoko I go back to the page she was on and start working on it resolved for her to not have to any work once she wakes up

Through love and sheer will 7 hours pass and I've completed the extra chapter all according to the script she had wrote for it. Looking into the mirror showed my face with all the familiar symptoms of not sleeping for over a day. When I went to organize the paper me and her worked on I noticed that her style of drawing looked a little different than mine. It wasn't vast but it was noticeable and caused the worries to start. What if they notice and find out someone else did it? Would Toshino Kyoko have to redraw them all anyway? The thinking made me tired and I laid my head down for a few seconds, not for long, but long enough to accidentally doze off in the chair. When I woke up a few hours later I was in my sleeping bag and I looked up to see Toshino Kyoko come through the door with some chips.

"Good morning, Ayano!"She replied, now filled with energy.

"Hey, Toshino Kyoko."

As I was getting up my first concern was her doujin.

"Have you posted it yet?" I asked.

"Yep, and it's all because of you." She said, reddening my face and making all my work feel worth it.

Remembering what she said last night I said a flustered "Thanks."

"Thank you for doing the whole extra chapter, you did a great job." She said warming my heart and face.

"Also your moms downstairs." She added

"heh! Why?! What time is it?" I asked fearfully

"'bout 5." She said nonchalantly

I had told her when I came over on Friday that I would be back at 3 on Saturday at the latest.

A wave of dread ran through me and I skedaddled downstairs to see her. Luckily she was talking to Toshino Kyoko's mom and looked quite happy.

"Sorry mom." I said trying to soften any possible punishment.

"It's okay, I heard you had stayed up late helping Kyoko. I think that's really sweet." She said still smiling

"Plus I got to meet this wonderful lady." She said with a laugh.

I packed my stuff up with Toshino Kyoko and made my leave with my mom, everyone smiling.

On the drive home I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the chair yet woke up comfortably in my sleeping bag. This meant that Toshino Kyoko saw me asleep and did the same thing I did. The thought of her carrying me gave me the goofiest smile, and a red face. I looked up Toshino Kyoko's Mirakurun doujin and sure enough the new chapter was up there, so was the extra chapter, which did look a little different and messier then Toshino Kyoko's art. I noticed a message in between the last page and the extra chapter that said, to my complete horror, "After falling asleep my amazing girlfriend took over and did this chapter for yall so show her some love."


End file.
